


Sebastian

by dornfelder



Category: Under sandet | Land of Mine (2015), Unter dem Sand (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prisoner of War, Traumatic Experiences, World War II, mental and physical abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: Sebastian versucht nicht, sich anzubiedern, er schleimt sich nicht ein, egal, was Helmut sagt, er will nur … Er weiß nicht genau, was er will, vielleicht einfach, dass Rasmussen ihn als Menschen sieht, nicht als verhassten Deutschen in Uniform. Dass Rasmussen ihn mehr sein lässt als irgendein blasses Gesicht, einen Soldaten unter vielen.





	Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861481) by [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder)



> Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich jetzt genau zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen soll, außer, dass dieser verdammte Film mein Leben aufgefressen hat und mir Rasmussen und Sebastian einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Und es gibt entschieden zu wenig Fanfic dazu, also... 
> 
> Falls jemand nicht weiß, worum es geht, [der Film findet sich hier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmo7FrP7gyY&t=963s). Definitiv sehenswert, allerdings auch nichts für schwache Nerven.
> 
> Größere Teile des Dialogs stammen direkt aus dem Script. Allerdings habe ich davon abgesehen, Rasmussens Aussprache- oder Grammatikfehler im Deutschen in die Schriftsprache zu übernehmen, um nicht zu stark vom Inhalt abzulenken.

 

„Schumann. Sebastian Schumann, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Guck mich an, wenn du zu mir redest.“

Es kostet Überwindung, aber Sebastian hebt den Blick und sieht dem dänischen Feldwebel in die Augen. Sekunden vergehen. Der Feldwebel mustert ihn von oben bis unten, fast ein bisschen erwartungsvoll, als ob er Sebastian auffordern will, etwas zu sagen. Ihm einen Grund zu geben.  
Dann geht er weiter, aber Sebastian weiß es besser, als erleichtert auszuatmen.

Rasmussen. Herr Feldwebel Rasmussen.

Ein Gesicht, das oberflächlich freundlich wirkt, als wäre Rasmussen ein umgänglicher Mensch.

Ein Gesicht, das täuscht.

**********

„Könnt ihr alle das schwarze Fähnchen da unten sehen?“

„Jawohl, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Zwischen dem schwarzen Fähnchen und dem Feldweg liegen fünfundvierzigtausend Minen. Ihr werdet sie alle entschärfen. Wenn ihr das erledigt habt, könnt ihr nach Hause gehen. Habt Ihr verstanden?“

„Jawohl, Herr Feldwebel.“

Rasmussen gibt ihnen ein Versprechen. Drei Monate. Drei Monate, und wenn sie die überstehen, wenn sie die Minen alle räumen ...

Drei Monate. Ein Versprechen. Sebastian klammert sich daran, jeden Tag, wenn sie hinausgehen. Fünfundvierzigtausend Minen. Zehn Soldaten, macht viertausendfünfhundert Minen für jeden. Neunzig Tage, sechzig Minen am Tag.

Jede Mine, die sie entschärfen, bringt sie der Freiheit ein kleines bisschen näher.

 **********

„Ich bin es, Sebastian.“

„Was willst du.“

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie etwas davon gehört haben, wann wir das nächste Mal etwas zu essen bekommen, Herr Feldwebel.“ Keine Reaktion. Sebastian spricht weiter, einer muss es machen, wenn Helmut es nicht tut. Von allen ist Sebastian derjenige, den Rasmussen am seltensten auf dem Kieker hat. „Ich glaube, wenn wir nichts zu essen bekommen …“

„ _Was_ glaubst du“, unterbricht ihn Rasmussen. „Glaubst du, dass ihr mir leidtut?“

Sebastian würde lachen, wenn er könnte. „Nein, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Es ist mir alles scheißegal. Weißt du das. Ist mir egal, ob ihr krepiert.“

„Ich weiß, Herr Feldwebel.“ Er hat mit Männern wie Rasmussen zu tun gehabt. Man darf keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht erkennen lassen, dass sie einen ängstigen. Sebastian steht gerade, und nach dem ersten Mal hat er seine Lektion gelernt und schaut Rasmussen immer in die Augen. Weiß inzwischen, dass Rasmussens Augen auch blau sind, aber dunkler als Sebastians. Dass sie manchmal starr und müde wirken, außer, wenn Rasmussen brüllt.

„Und ich weiß nicht, wann das Essen kommt. Die Deutschen sind hier nicht vorne in der Reihe.“

Allerdings, wenn sie zu lange warten … Minenräumen auf leeren Magen, mit zitternden Händen, ist ein gefährliches Geschäft. Gefährlicher als ohnehin schon.

Rasmussen wendet den Blick ab. Knetet seine Hand. Ballt sie zur Faust und öffnet sie wieder. „Gute Nacht, Sebastian.“

_Gute Nacht._

Ein täuschend normaler Gruß. Höflich, beinahe, als ob Rasmussen und er eine ganz normale Unterhaltung geführt haben. Das ist manchmal so, mit Redewendungen, die Rasmussen gelernt hat, die nicht zu dem passen, was er sonst sagt. So wie sein Gesicht nicht zu seinen Augen passt. Als ob es mehrere Teile von ihm gibt.

Sebastian will nicht darüber nachdenken, wer Rasmussen ist. Wo er Deutsch gelernt hat. Ob er manchmal richtig lächelt, und wie er dann aussieht. Was mit ihm passiert ist im Krieg, warum er sie alle so hasst.

„Gute Nacht, Herr Feldwebel“, sagte er stattdessen, und Rasmussen muss ihm nicht erst sagen, dass er gehen soll.

 **********

„Hör mal gut zu, Junge. Du und ich sprechen nicht zusammen. Kapierst du das? Sprich mich nicht an. Ich frage, du antwortest. Und immer noch mit ‚Herr Feldwebel‘. Verstanden?“

„Jawohl, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Warum hast du nichts davon gegessen.“

„Er hat mir nichts davon angeboten, Herr Feldwebel.“

Rasmussen dreht sich zu Sebastian um, bleibt stehen. „Warum nicht?“

Weil Helmut ihn nicht ausstehen kann. Es ihm übelnimmt, dass Sebastian den anderen nicht die Wahrheit sagt. Über Wilhelm. Über ihre Chancen, nach Hause zu kommen. Oder vielleicht auch, weil Helmut ohnehin alle hasst und jeden, weil er Soldat werden wollte, das Vaterland retten, aber jetzt gibt es keinen Krieg mehr zu gewinnen. „Ich weiß nicht, Herr Feldwebel.“

Rasmussen sieht ihn immer noch an. Fast, als würde er etwas sagen wollen und es sich im letzten Moment anders überlegen. Dann wendet er einen Moment den Kopf und starrt in die Ferne.

„Gift“, sagt er schließlich. „Gegen die Ratten.“

Sebastian atmet scharf ein. Rasmussen lässt ihm keine Zeit, drauf zu reagieren; setzt sich wieder in Bewegung. „Komm schon. Du musst runter zum Strand.“

 **********

Als die anderen sich erbrechen, in einer Reihe, immer und immer wieder, ist Sebastian endgültig froh, dass sie ihm nichts angeboten haben. Sein leerer Magen verkrampft sich, schmerzt um die Leere herum, aber wenigstens muss er kein Salzwasser trinken.

Rasmussen spritzt die anderen mit dem Schlauch ab. „Geht und legt euch hin. Geht schlafen. Ruht euch aus.“

Sebastian bleibt sitzen, während die übrigen in den Schuppen taumeln, schweigt und hält sich im Hintergrund. Rasmussen steht da, bis alle verschwunden sind, dann geht er zum Bauernhaus hinüber. Sebastian lehnt den Kopf gegen die Wand, atmet die kühle Frühlingsluft. Denkt nach.

Später, als die anderen schon in den Betten liegen, sitzt er allein vor der Hütte. Irgendwann kommt Rasmussen, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Vor Sebastian bleibt er stehen und betrachtet ihn einen Moment. Begleitet seine Worte mit einer Geste. „Ins Bett mit dir.“

Sebastian steht auf. Steht gerade. Dies ist die Gelegenheit, wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Es ist nur eine dumpfe Ahnung, dass er eine Chance hat, Rasmussen zu überzeugen, wenn es nur sie beide sind, wenn Rasmussen sich keiner Gruppe gegenübersieht, sondern nur ihm. „Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen, Herr Feldwebel.“

Rasmussen stutzt. Hebt die Augenbrauen ganz leicht, als ob er nicht glauben kann, dass Sebastian ihn schon wieder ungefragt anspricht. „Geh jetzt ins Bett.“

Aber Sebastian kann es sich nicht leisten, diese Chance zu vergeben. „Ich werde Ihnen etwas zeigen, Herr Feldwebel.“ Halb erwartet er, dass Rasmussen ihn gleich grob packt und schlägt, weil er es wagt, sich seinem Befehl zu widersetzen. So oder so, ihm bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Er greift nach dem Rahmen, redet, während er sich bewegt. Wenn er es schafft, Rasmussen so zu überrumpeln, dass er keine Zeit hat, wütend zu werden … Die Worte hat er sich vorher zurechtgelegt, auswendig gelernt, jetzt kommen sie von selbst. „Dieser Rahmen wird das Minenräumen um Einiges erleichtern. Denn das Feld ist klar eingegrenzt, in dem man die Minen heraussuchen muss.“

Länger hat er nicht. „Ja, gute Arbeit, hab’s schon kapiert, ich bin nicht dumm.“

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht dumm sind.“

„Gut. Nimm dein Spielzeug und geh ins Bett.“

Wenn er jetzt den Schwanz einkneift ... „Ich weiß, dass der Herr Feldwebel uns hasst. Ich weiß, dass dem Herrn Feldwebel egal ist, ob wir von einer Mine zerfetzt werden oder ob wir verhungern.“

„Ja. Da hast du recht.“

„Aber ich glaube, für Sie macht es sich deutlich besser, wenn wir nicht unten am Strand bei der Minenräumung sterben, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Das ist mir egal, Junge. Nimm dein Spielzeug und geh ins Bett.“

„Der Strand soll doch schließlich minenfrei gemacht werden, richtig, Herr Feldwebel?“ So sehr Rasmussen sie hasst, er hat Vorgesetzte. Die belobigen ihn bestimmt nicht dafür, wie viele Deutsche unter seiner Aufsicht sterben, wenn es ihnen dabei nicht auch gelingt, ausreichend Minen auszugraben.

„Ja, du hast es kapiert“, sagt Rasmussen. „„Und was ist es, das du _nicht_ kapierst, wenn ich zu dir sage, du sollst ins Bett gehen?“

„Das kapiere ich schon, doch ich möchte, dass Sie mir zuhören.“

„Dann mach schnell.“

Die Unterhaltung ergibt immer weniger Sinn. Aber immerher hat Rasmussen ihn bisher nicht geschlagen, und vielleicht, wenn Sebastian nur dreist genug ist … „Haben Sie mich verstanden“, sagt er.

Rasmussen klingt fast ungläubig. „Ob _ich_ dich verstanden habe? Hast du _mich_ verstanden?“

„Jawohl, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Gut, mein Junge. Nimm dein Spielzeug und geh ins Bett!“

Gewagt. Trotzdem nicht gewonnen. Sebastian nimmt den Rahmen, wie Rasmussen es ihm befohlen hat, und geht.

Er weiß nicht so recht, was ihn dazu bringt, sich noch einmal umzudrehen, auf halbem Weg in den Schuppen. „Gute Nacht, Herr Feldwebel.“

Rasmussen bleibt reglos hinter ihm stehen. Erst einen ganzen Moment später kommt er, um die Tür zu schließen und den Balken vorzulegen.

 **********

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragt ihn Johann.

„Was gemacht?“

„Den Herrn Feldwebel dazu gebracht, dass er uns Essen gibt. Und dass er uns diesen Rahmen benutzen lässt, den du gebastelt hast. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

Sebastian auch nicht. Aber Rasmussen hat es ihnen erlaubt, hat ihnen sogar Latten und Hammer und Nägel vor die Füße geworfen, sodass sie jetzt sechs von diesen Dingern haben, immerhin.

Und Rasmussen hat ihnen erzählt, dass Wilhelm nach Hause kommt.

Darum hat Sebastian ihn jedenfalls nicht gebeten, das hat er von allein getan.

„Wie hast du das hinbekommen?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Aber er hat eine Ahnung. Und es hat damit zu tun, wie Rasmussen ihn manchmal ansieht. Wie er die anderen anschreit, besonders Helmut in seiner Wehrmachtsuniform, aber nicht ihn. Nicht Sebastian.

 **********

„Danke“, sagt Sebastian, nachdem Rasmussen ihnen wieder eine Kiste mit Kartoffeln und Rüben vor die Tür gestellt hat, dazu Schwarzbrot und ein paar verschrumpelte Winteräpfel. Sie schneiden sie in Spalten, von denen jeder zwei bekommt. Das eine Kerngehäuse kriegt Ludwig und isst es ganz auf, bis auf den Stil.

„Danke“, sagt er, als Rasmussen ihnen erlaubt, nach dem Räumen noch ein paar Minuten in der Abendsonne zu sitzen. „Danke“, nachdem Rasmussen ihnen Verbandszeug gegeben hat, um Rodolfs Arm zu verbinden, den er sich an einem vorstehenden Nagel aufgeritzt hat.

Rasmussen schaut ihn an, als ob er Sebastian befehlen will aufzuhören, aber nicht weiß wie, ohne lächerlich zu wirken. Sebastian versucht nicht, sich anzubiedern, er schleimt sich nicht ein, egal, was Helmut sagt, er will nur … Er weiß nicht genau, was er will, vielleicht einfach nur, dass Rasmussen ihn als Menschen sieht, nicht als verhassten Deutschen in Uniform. Dass Rasmussen ihn mehr sein lässt als irgendein blasses Gesicht, einen Soldaten unter vielen. Es ist ein Sieg, jedes Mal, wenn Rasmussen ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Wenn er Rasmussen dazu bringt, von ihm Notiz zu nehmen, zuzuhören, wenn Sebastian was sagt.

 **********

Rasmussen presst ihn gegen die Wand des Schuppens, einen Arm quer über seinem Brustkorb. Es ist dunkel ringsum, sie sind allein. „Hast du mich verstanden.“

Er muss die Minen allein räumen, den Strandabschnitt, weil die anderen Rattengift gegessen haben, aber Rasmussen gibt ihm den Hund mit. Der Hund kann Minen apportieren.

„Geht jetzt los,“ sagt Rasmussen. Sein Atem, warm und schwer, streift Sebastians Gesicht. Sebastians Herz rast, er will eine Hand heben, aber es geht nicht. Rasmussen beugt sich vor, sein Gewicht lastet schwer auf Sebastians Brust.

Als Sebastian aufwacht, hat er sich in seiner Decke verheddert, liegt schwer atmend auf dem Rücken. Muss den Eindruck von Rasmussens Nähe abschütteln, so lebhaft war der Traum

Der Eindruck verfliegt nur langsam, fast kann er Rasmussen auch im Wachsein noch spüren. Sebastian dreht sich auf die Seite, lauscht dem nächtlichen Regen, der gegen die Scheiben prasselt, den der Wind durch das kaputte Fenster drückt. Dreimal in den letzten Wochen haben sie in strömendem Regen Minen entschärft, den ganzen Tag lang im nassen Sand unter Planen.

Ringsum schnarchen die anderen. Jemand hustet.

Sebastian schließt wieder die Augen. Und spürt immer noch Rasmussens Gegenwart. Nur der Nachhall des Traums, aber es fällt ihm schwer, sich ganz davon zu lösen. Irgendwann schläft er doch wieder ein. Als er am Morgen hinaus ins Freie tritt, hat der Regen aufgehört.

 **********

Otto begrüßt ihn mit einem Schwanzwedeln, als Sebastian das Zimmer betritt. Tagsüber bleibt der Hund immer auf dem Hof, es wäre zu gefährlich am Strand. Rasmussen lässt ihn ungern in ihre Nähe, aber während die Wochen vergehen, passiert es doch immer wieder, dass sie mit ihm in Kontakt kommen, und mehr als einer von ihnen hat Otto schon heimlich gestreichelt, wenn Rasmussen gerade nicht hingesehen hat. Auch Sebastian. Jetzt schnüffelt Otto an seiner Hand, aber bevor Sebastian seinen Rücken tätscheln kann, ruft Rasmussen ihn zurück. Otto trottet gehorsam zu Rasmussen hinüber und lässt sich in der Ecke neben dem Bett nieder, wo er auf einer alten lumpigen, löchrigen Decke schläft, ein bisschen wie die, die sie auch in der Baracke drüben haben.

Rasmussen, auf dem Bett, murmelt dem Hund etwas zu, bevor er Sebastian anschaut. „Was willst du hier?“

Sebastian weiß inzwischen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Oder Rasmussen höflich um etwas zu bitten. „Unsere Uniformen, Herr Feldwebel. Sie gehen alle kaputt. Und wir haben kein Flickzeug.“ Tag für Tag robben sie über den Strand, schieben sich auf Knien und Ellbogen vorwärts. Nicht mal die beste Uniform hält das lange aus.

Rasmussen schnaubt. „Und was soll ich dagegen machen?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Die geben mir nichts für euch.“ Als ob er sich rechtfertigen muss.

„Ich weiß, Herr Feldwebel.“ Otto rollt sich schläfrig zusammen. Rasmussen hat die Uniformjacke abgelegt, trägt nur sein Hemd, aufgeknöpft, Ärmel aufgerollt, und das schmutzigweiße Unterhemd darunter. Seine Brust ist leicht behaart; weil er blond ist, fällt es nicht so auf.

„Was siehst du mich so an?“

Sebastian zuckt zusammen.

_Entschuldigung, Herr Feldwebel._

_Was? Was hast du gesagt? Für was? Für was willst du dich entschuldigen?_

Er sagt nichts, kann nichts sagen, denn egal, _was_ er sagt –

Rasmussen steht auf.

Sebastian weicht zurück, rein instinktiv. Dabei weißt er es besser, weiß es besser, als Rasmussen sehen zu lassen … Er nimmt Haltung an, unwillkürlich, als Rasmussen vor ihm stehen bleibt. Schaut ihm in die Augen, weil er einen Fehler kein zweites Mal macht.

Rasmussen betrachtet ihn eingehend. Sebastian schluckt. Auf einmal muss er an den Traum denken. Erwartet beinahe, dass Rasmussen ihn am Kragen packt und gegen die Wand drückt. Blinzelt, schluckt wieder. Aber Rasmussen macht keine Anstalten, ihn zu schlagen.

„Geh zurück in die Hütte.“ Gleichgültig. Gereizt, so wie fast immer.

„Jawohl, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Und lass meinen Hund in Ruhe.“

„Jawohl, Herr Feldwebel.“

 **********

Mitten in der Nacht fährt Sebastian hoch, als die Tür aufgerissen wird.

„Antreten!“ Eine fremde Stimme, nicht Rasmussen.

Verwirrung, Chaos, Dunkelheit, und erst, als sie bibbernd draußen in einer Reihe stehen, wird langsam klar, was gerade passiert, wenn auch nicht, warum. Rasmussen ist nirgends zu sehen. Sie wählen Ludwig aus, weil er der Größte von ihnen ist, der Stärkste. Sebastian wird ein bisschen übel wegen seiner eigenen Erleichterung, dass es nicht ihn getroffen hat.

Und dann trifft es ihn doch, als er nicht länger untätig zusehen kann. Das kalte Metall berührt seine Stirn und er zuckt unwillkürlich zurück, vor dem Lauf der Pistole, vor ihren Händen und Worten, _pretty boy_ , das hat er früher schon gehört, im Hauptlager, verächtlich, mit einem Unterton, bei dem ihm kalt wird. _Shoot that bastard, right between the eyes_. Die Hand, die den Revolver hält, zittert. _Look at me, look at me!_ Jemand schlägt ihm ins Gesicht, und dann auf einmal ist Rasmussen da, zwischen ihnen und den anderen Soldaten.

„Gentlemen, please, please ...“ Die Schläge hören auf, das Gebrüll verstummt. Englische Wörter, die überwiegend an ihm vorbeirauschen. „I’m Sergeant Carl Leopold Rasmussen. This is my unit.“

Sebastian kauert am Boden, den Arm um Ludwig geschlungen. Rasmussen steht schützend vor ihnen, weicht nicht beiseite, redet – und dann ziehen sie ab, die anderen, auch wenn der Tonfall verrät, dass sie es nur widerwillig tun.

Sebastian wagt nicht aufzuatmen, nicht, bis auch der andere Däne gegangen ist. _Hauptmann Ebbe Jensen._

„Geht in die Hütte, Jungs.“ Rasmussens Stimme klingt so ruhig, so normal, dass Sebastian einen winzigen Moment erleichtert die Augen schließt.

Ludwig ist ein zitterndes Wrack. Sebastian hilft ihm auf die Füße. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, weil Ludwig so viel größer und schwerer ist als er. „Komm, Ludwig.“ Es ist vorbei, möchte er sagen, aber die Worte gehen auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund verloren.

„Ludwig?“ Rasmussen. „Geh und wasch dich.“

Sie stolpern hinter den Schuppen, wo der Wasserschlauch liegt. Ludwigs Atem kommt stoßweise. Er bleibt stumm, als Sebastian das Wasser aufdreht, wäscht sich im eiskalten Strahl das Gesicht, den Kopf. Schrubbt sich die Arme, zieht sich dann das nasse Unterhemd vom Leib. Sebastians Hände, die den Schlauch halten, zittern. In seiner Kehle steckt ein Schluchzen, das er immer wieder von Neuem herunterschlucken muss. Er sieht die Jeeps davonfahren, sieht Rasmussen allein in der Dunkelheit stehen.

„Fertig?“, fragt er Ludwig rau. Ludwig holt einmal tief und krampfhaft Luft, mehr ein Japsen. Immer noch zitternd, wegen der Kälte. Wegen der Angst.

Sebastian macht das Wasser aus. Werner kommt zu ihnen, eine Decke in der Hand, die er Ludwig um die Schultern legt. Ludwig wickelt sich darin ein, stolpert zähneklappernd zurück Richtung Hütte.

Sebastian folgt ihm. Verhält, als er Rasmussen auf die Hütte zukommen sieht, ein mittlerweile vertrauter Anblick, gedrungen und kräftig in seiner Uniform.

Vor Sebastian bleibt er stehen. Sebastian weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, es ist, als ob alle Worte aus seinem Kopf verschwunden sind.

Rasmussen mustert ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, geht dann weiter zur Tür. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Stille, für einen Augenblick. „Jawohl, Herr Feldwebel.“ Helmut.

„Dann zurück ins Bett mit euch.“

Rasmussen wartet einen kurzen Moment, bevor er zurück zum Bauernhaus geht, ohne vorher die Tür zu verriegeln. Vielleicht hat er es vergessen. Vielleicht auch nicht.

Einen Moment steht Sebastian reglos in der Dunkelheit. Schaut über die Dünen, die Landstraße, jetzt menschenleer. Und beinahe, ohne sich bewusst dazu zu entschließen, folgt er Rasmussen über den Hof.

Rasmussen öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Dahinter wartet der Hund, und Rasmussen tätschelt ihm flüchtig im Vorbeigehen die Flanke.

Er schließt die Tür nicht hinter sich. Weil er gemerkt hat, dass Sebastian ihm gefolgt ist?

Sebastian tritt auf die Schwelle. Otto stupst ihn an und wedelt. Sebastian streicht ihm über den Kopf. Gutmütige, glänzende Hundeaugen sehen zu ihm auf. Endlich findet er seine Stimme. „Danke, Herr Feldwebel.“

Rasmussen schaut über die Schulter zu ihm. „Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Ich brauche euch, zum Minenräumen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Minen kann man noch räumen, wenn man halb tot ist, halb verhungert, mit Rattengift im Magen. Aber nicht, wenn man erschossen am Boden liegt. Wäre Rasmussen eingeschritten, wenn sie Sebastian nicht die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hätten? „Glauben Sie … glauben Sie, sie kommen zurück?“

„Nein.“

 _Was, wenn doch?_ Rasmussen kann ihnen nichts versprechen. Die anderen sind mehr. Die anderen sind Offiziere. Alliierte. Denen kann Rasmussen nichts vorschreiben, die haben sein Land für ihn befreit.

Eine feuchte Schnauze bohrt sich in seine Handfläche. Sebastian schaut auf den Hund herab, streichelt ein seidiges Ohr.

„Das, was du gemacht hast“, sagt Rasmussen. Wartet, bis Sebastian wieder aufblickt, bevor er fortfährt. „Das war sehr dumm. Sie hätten dich fast erschossen.“

Sebastian erschauert. „Ich weiß.“ Er hat es vorher gewusst, dass es dumm war. Aber wenn sie sowas machen, wenn sein Überleben davon abhängt, dass er das mit sich machen lässt – oder mit einem Kameraden … dann können sie ihn genauso gut erschießen, dann ist er schon tot innen drin.

„Das ist nicht alles“, sagt Rasmussen. Er schüttelt den Kopf, als Sebastian ihn fragend ansieht. „Weißt du das nicht, was sie machen, mit Jungen wie dir?“

„Jungen wie mir?“, wiederholt er verwirrt. Auf einmal begreift er, es durchläuft ihn wie ein Schock. Einen Moment kann er kaum glauben, dass Rasmussen das laut ausgesprochen hat.

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine.“

Sebastian starrt auf den Fußboden. Seine Wangen brennen. Er riskiert einen schnellen Blick zu Rasmussen, nickt.

Rasmussen fährt sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken. „Geh jetzt.“

Sebastian nickt wieder stumm. Aber irgendwie gelingt es ihm nicht, sich zu bewegen. Hat Rasmussen je daran gedacht? Dass er … dass er _das_ mit ihnen machen könnte?

Ihm wird heiß und kalt zugleich.

Rasmussen brüllt sie regelmäßig an. Schlägt sie, auch ins Gesicht. Hat es jedenfalls getan, am Anfang; allen ist klar, dass es wieder passieren kann. Aber _das_ … das würde er nicht machen. Oder?

Sebastian schaut zu Rasmussen. Kann den Blick nicht abwenden, als Rasmussen einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht. „Geh schon.“

Seine Kehle ist trocken. „Jawohl, Herr Feldwebel.“

 **********

Tage vergehen, und Sebastian kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Zu grübeln. Fragt sich, ob er es sich nur einbildet, wie Rasmussen ihn manchmal ansieht. Wenn Sebastian versucht, seinen Blick aufzufangen, schaut Rasmussen schnell weg. Wenn sie zur Musterung antreten, verharrt Rasmussens Blick ein bisschen zu lange auf ihm.

Es bekommt es nicht aus dem Kopf, und es macht ihn verrückt. Was wäre, wenn.

 **********

Der Tag beginnt wie jeder andere. Sie habe noch ein bisschen was zu essen, altbackenes Brot, das sie die letzten Tage aufgespart haben, dann geht es an den Strand. Der Abschnitt, in dem sie jetzt arbeiten, ist ein Stück weiter weg, ein paar hundert Meter Fußmarsch über den schon geräumten Teil, wo Wind und Wellen den aufgewühlten Sand längst wieder geglättet haben.

Es gibt keine Warnung, nichts, was ihnen verrät, dass irgendwas anders ist an diesem Strand. Nichts – bis Sebastian den Draht entdeckt, und dann ist es schon zu spät.

 **********

Irgendwie schleifen sie Ernst zur Hütte zurück. Er faselt wirr, die Augen glänzend und starr.

Rasmussen folgt ihnen. „Bringt ihn in sein Bett. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Als es Wilhelm erwischt hat, war es Sebastian, der sich um ihn gekümmert hat. Diesmal ist Helmut mit dabei, diesmal ist Sebastian nicht allein, diesmal blutet auch niemand oder schreit. Von Werner ist nicht genug übriggeblieben.

Kurz darauf kommt Rasmussen wieder, presst Ernst die Nadel in die Schulter. „Raus, Jungs.“ Sebastian zögert einen kleinen Moment zu lange. „Sebastian, raus.“

Sebastian folgt Helmut aus dem Schuppen. Helmut stapft davon, zu den anderen hinüber. Sebastian bleibt stehen, wirft einen Blick zurück ins Innere.

Rasmussen kauert neben Ernsts Bett. Mit der rechten Hand drückt er Ernsts Kopf immer wieder sanft in die Kissen, bringt ihn schließlich dazu, sich auf die Seite zu legen, streichelt sein Haar, legt die andere Hand auf seinen Arm.

Sebastian wendet sich ab. Rasmussen würde nicht wollen, dass er ihn beobachtet. Aber er kann nicht zu den anderen gehen, nicht jetzt, und stattdessen tragen ihn seine Füße den Weg entlang über die Dünen bis zum Strand.

Er lässt sich in den Sand fallen, starrt auf das Meer hinaus, versucht, nichts zu fühlen, an nichts zu denken. Zieht das Kreuz unter dem Hemd hervor, umschließt es mit der Hand. Die vertrauten, glatten Kanten drücken in seine Handfläche, das Metall erwärmt sich schnell. Aber es hilft nicht. Das Bilderkarussell hört nicht auf: der Draht, die Detonation. Ludwig, der Ernst festhält, damit er nicht blind weiter die Explosionsstelle absucht, damit er es nicht sehen muss, was übrig ist, Fetzen von Fleisch und Uniformstoff, wo eben noch ein Mensch war. Der Weg zurück, alle von ihnen wie betäubt. Ernst, zitternd, das Hemd feucht mit kaltem Schweiß. Rasmussens Hand ins Ernsts dunkelblondem Haar.

Irgendwann hört er Schritte. Wahrscheinlich einer von den anderen, der ihn holen soll …

Rasmussen.

Rasmussen, der sich neben ihn in den Sand sinken lässt, die Knie anzieht und die Hände darüberlegt.

Ich habe gelogen“, sagt er nach einem Moment, ohne Einleitung, ohne Übergang. „Wilhelm hat nicht überlebt.“

Im ersten Moment ist Sebastian nicht klar, warum Rasmussen das sagt. Warum jetzt, warum ihm. Aber die Worte geben ihm etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren kann. „Ich weiß, Herr Feldwebel. Es war besser so, Herr Feldwebel.“ Für alle die es geglaubt haben. Für alle, die es glauben wollten. „Auf diese Weise konnten wir mit dem Minenräumen weitermachen. Sodass wir eines Tages nach Hause gehen können.“ Falls sie es überleben. Falls die Dänen sie gehen lassen. „Vielleicht.“ Das ist der schlimmste Fehler, den er machen kann, sich zu fest daran zu klammern. Es kann so viel passieren. Dass sie nach Hause kommen, ist nicht mehr als eine entfernte Möglichkeit.

Aber darüber darf er nicht nachdenken, sonst wird er verrückt.

Rasmussen schaut ihn von der Seite an. Verspätet erinnert sich Sebastian an das Kreuz und stopft es wieder unter sein Hemd.

„Schon gut. Ich nehme es dir nicht weg.“

Der Gedanke ist ihm nicht einmal gekommen. Er will nur nicht, dass Rasmussen ihn für schwach hält.

„Hilft dir das Kreuz?“

 _Vielleicht._ Aber nicht so, wie Rasmussen denkt.

Auf einmal kommt ihm eine Idee, eine unerhörte Idee, und bevor er es sich anderes überlegen kann, zieht sich Sebastian die Schnur über den Kopf. Rollt sie ein, hält Rasmussen das Kreuz hin. „Probieren Sie es einmal, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Nein.“

Ein Reflex, so wie Rasmussen auch erst nein gesagt hat, als Sebastian ihn um Nähzeug gebeten hat, und zwei Tage später haben morgens beim Aufstehen Nadeln, Garn und Stoffreste aus alten Uniformen neben der Tür gelegen. Als sie abends ihre Uniformen geflickt haben, draußen im Freien, um das Licht auszunutzen, hat Rasmussen nichts gesagt. Hat sie machen lassen, bis es dunkel war.

„Na los, Herr Feldwebel. Probieren Sie es mal.“

„Nein.“

Sebastians Herz klopft schneller. Es kommt auf den richtigen Moment an, das weiß er. „Wirklich, Herr Feldwebel, probieren Sie’s.“

Rasmussen greift zu.

„Bumm!“

Rasmussen zuckt zusammen. Dann lacht er. Lacht wie ein ganz normaler Mann, und Sebastian lacht mit. Grinst, als Rasmussen ihm einen gutmütigen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen versetzt, und die Worte purzeln aus ihm heraus, einfach so. „Mein Vater hat es mir gegeben. Das eben hat er immer wieder mit mir gemacht. Und ich hab mich natürlich jedes Mal erschrocken.“ Obwohl er genau gewusst hat, dass es passieren würde. „Deswegen trage ich es.“

„Lebt dein Vater?“

Sie haben nie eine Nachricht bekommen, nicht, bevor Sebastian eingezogen wurde. Aber er weiß, sie alle wissen, dass von der Ostfront keiner mehr zurückkommt. „Ich weiß nicht.“ Minsk, das war das Letzte, was seine Mutter gehört hatte. Der letzte Brief, irgendwann im Februar vierundvierzig.

Rasmussen hebt den Arm. Legt Sebastian die Hand in den Nacken.

Sebastian dreht den Kopf und schaut Rasmussen an, und diesmal bildet er es sich nicht bloß ein, dass Rasmussens mitfühlendes Lächeln verblasst, dass da auf einmal etwas anderes in seinen Augen liegt. Sebastian hält den Atem an. Neigt sich Rasmussen zu, ohne darüber nachzudenken, weil … weil …

Abrupt zieht Rasmussen die Hand zurück, steht auf und schüttelt sich den Sand von der Hose. „Komm zurück, bevor es dunkel wird.“

Mehr sagt er nicht, bevor er durch den Sand davonstapft und hinter dem Dünenkamm verschwindet. Sebastian starrt ihm hinterher, ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, ein bisschen wie Angst und ein bisschen wie …

Er vergräbt die Finger im Sand. Zwingt sich, den Kopf zu drehen und wieder auf das Meer hinauszuschauen, tief zu atmen, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt.

 **********

Das Wasser, als Sebastian sich endlich überwindet, ist eisig kalt, aber nach einem Moment merkt er davon nichts mehr. Die Wellen überrollen ihn, er hält den Atem an und taucht unter, spürt nichts als sich und das Meer. Lässt sich von der nächsten Welle in Richtung Strand tragen. Allein, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, vielleicht seit Monaten, und für eine Weile hören die Gedanken auf, lässt er sich treiben.

Sein Kopf ist klarer, als er aus dem Wasser steigt, als ob er Abstand gewonnen hat. Das Gefühl hält nicht lange an, als er erst wieder seine dreckige Uniform überzieht und zurück in seine abgetragenen Stiefel schlüpft. Zurück in der Hütte wartet die Wirklichkeit auf ihn. Werners leeres Bett, seine Sachen, die einer von ihnen zusammenpacken muss, falls Helmut das nicht schon gemacht hat. Ernst, der hoffentlich möglichst lange schläft, aber irgendwann aufwachen und schließlich begreifen wird, was passiert ist.

Sebastian denkt an Rasmussen, und sein Mund wird trocken. Wieder hat er dieses Kribbeln im Magen. Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken richten sich auf, wie ein verspätetes Echo auf die unerwartete Berührung, Rasmussens Handfläche warm auf seiner Haut.

 **********

Er kann nicht schlafen. Versucht es, dreht sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere, bis Hermann ihn böse anfunkelt.

Die Tür ist offen. Die Tür ist offen geblieben, zum ersten Mal, und er weiß nicht, wieso. Außer in der Nacht, in der die alliierten Soldaten da waren, hat Rasmussen den Balken jedes Mal vorgelegt. Vergessen hat er es nicht, sie haben alle gehört, wie er die Tür verriegelt hat. Doch danach hat er es sich anders überlegt, den Balken wieder entfernt und schräg neben die Tür gestellt.

Die Tür ist offen. Aber selbst wenn sie fliehen wollten, sie könnten nirgendwo hin. Das weiß Rasmussen auch.

Ernst murmelt etwas im Schlaf. Bewegt sich unruhig. „Werner.“

Sebastian klettert aus dem Bett, geht zu Ernsts Bett. Legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schon gut. Es ist alles gut. Schlaf weiter.“

Ernst blinzelt im Halbschlaf. „Müssen wir schon aufstehen?“

„Nein. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Schlaf wieder ein. Sonst weckst du die anderen.“

„Werner …“

„Schläft tief und fest. Sei bloß leise.“

Ernst nickt, immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt. „Ja. Mach ich. Schlaf gut, Sebastian.“

„Schlaf gut.“

Ernst schließt die Augen. Sebastian bleibt bei ihm sitzen, bis er sicher ist, dass Ernst wieder schläft.

Er braucht frische Luft.

Leise und vorsichtig schleicht er in Richtung Tür. Die anderen sind alle still, schlafen hoffentlich. Falls einer merkt, wie er den Raum verlässt, lässt derjenige es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

Draußen ist es kalt geworden. Feuchtigkeit hängt in der Luft. Am Horizont im Westen ist noch ein heller Streifen zu sehen. Drüben im Bauernhaus, in Rasmussens Zimmer, ist Licht.

Es ist keine bewusste Entscheidung, die ihn zu Rasmussens Fenster führt. Wenn er innehalten würde, um darüber nachzudenken, würde ihm klar werden, wie dumm er sich verhält, was für ein Risiko er eingeht. Aber er macht es trotzdem, nähert sich dem Fenster und schaut hinein. Rasmussen sitzt auf einem Stuhl an seinem Tisch, neben sich eine Schnapsflasche, einen Becher, ein angebissenes Stück Brot. Vor ihm liegt ein Buch, aber während Sebastian ihn beobachtet, sitzt er nur da, ohne umzublättern. Irgendwann greift er nach dem Becher, trinkt einen Schluck. Hebt den Kopf und schaut aus dem Fenster.

Sebastian zuckt zurück, drückt sich gegen die Hauswand.

Drinnen gibt Otto ein leises „Wuff“ von sich.

Sebastian erstarrt, als der Stuhl über den Boden scharrt. Erwägt einen Moment, wegzulaufen, bis ihm klar wird, wie dumm das wäre. Das Einzige, was er tun kann, ist sich aufrichten, so tun, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu Rasmussen gewesen, nur dass er dafür keinen guten Grund hat. Er geht trotzdem in Richtung der Tür, Rasmussen entgegen, und als Rasmussen mit gezogener Waffe im Durchgang zwischen Stall und Hauptgebäude erscheint, bleibt er stehen.

Bei seinem Anblick senkt Rasmussen die Waffe. „Sebastian. Was machst du hier?“ Als Sebastian nicht sofort antwortet, runzelt er die Stirn. „Ist etwas mit Ernst?“

„Nein, Herr Feldwebel. Er schläft, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Was machst du dann hier?“

„Kann … kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Herr Feldwebel?“

Rasmussen schaut ihn misstrauisch an. Deutet mit dem Kopf schweigend in Richtung seines Zimmers. Sebastian folgt ihm hinein, mit plötzlich feuchten Handflächen.

Was soll er Rasmussen erzählen? Er versucht es mit dem erstbesten Thema, das ihm einfällt. „Sie haben uns nicht eingeschlossen heute Abend.“

Rasmussen kneift die Augen zusammen. „Und du dankst es mir, indem du dich hinausschleichst?“

Er sollte eine Ausrede erfinden. Zum Beispiel, dass er pinkeln war. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen.“

„Und deswegen lungerst du hier herum? Was soll das?“

„Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie gestört habe, Herr Feldwebel.“

„Schon gut. Nun geh.“

Er sollte erleichtert sein, so leicht davonzukommen. Sollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und wieder zurück in die Hütte gehen, hoffen, dass Rasmussen es sich nicht anders überlegt und doch wieder die Tür verrammelt. Auf keinen Fall sollte er stehenbleiben, hier im Licht, wo es ein bisschen nach Hund riecht, wo es warm ist und Rasmussen ihn finster anstarrt.

Sebastian weiß, was er eigentlich tun sollte. Er hat keine Entschuldigung für das, was er in Wirklichkeit tut, für die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kommen. „Was lesen Sie, Herr Feldwebel?“

Rasmussens Blick wandert zum Tisch. „Was geht es dich an?“

Aus näherer Entfernung sieht Sebastian, dass die Seiten eng bedruckt sind; ein richtiges Buch, eins zum Lesen – kein Leitfaden und keine Bibel. Das sind die einzigen zwei Sorten von Büchern, die Sebastian zu sehen bekommen hat, seit sie ihn an die Front geschickt haben.

Er ist nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass Rasmussen ihn plötzlich bei den Schultern packt. „Warum bist du hier?“

Sebastian öffnet unwillkürlich den Mund, um zu protestieren, schließt ihn wieder. Schaut Rasmussen in die Augen. Aus dieser Distanz kann er den Geruch riechen, der Rasmussen umgibt: Lederöl, Schweiß, ein Hauch von Alkohol. Rasmussens Hände fühlen sich warm an.

Etwas ist falsch mit ihm, an diesem unerklärlichen Drang, Rasmussen nahe zu sein, obwohl oder gerade weil Rasmussen so gefährlich ist, weil es jederzeit passieren kann, dass er wieder zuschlägt, weil er unkontrollierbar ist wie eine wilde Katze, die faucht und kratzt, aber trotzdem nähert man sich ihr.

Die Katze aus dem Hinterhof, getigert, das eine Ohr eingekerbt, und Sebastian weiß noch, wie er versucht hat, sie zu streicheln, hatte die Kratzer, wochenlang.

„Ich weiß, wie Sie mich ansehen“, sagt er.

Rasmussen erstarrt. „Was hast du gesagt?“ Leise. Viel zu leise. Seine Augen bohren sich in Sebastians. „Was hast du gesagt.“

„Sie tun es schon wieder. Mich ansehen, als ob –“

„Wie denn? Wie? Wie sehe ich dich an?“ Rasmussen schüttelt ihn erneut. Packt ihn dann, als ob er ihn zurückstoßen will, tut es aber nicht, stattdessen verkrampfen sich seine Finger in Sebastians Hemd.

Obwohl sein Herz so heftig schlägt, als ob es gleich zerspringt, hebt Sebastian die Hand und legt sie auf Rasmussens Wange.

Rasmussen zuckt zurück. Lässt ihn los. Schock steht in seinem Gesicht, der reine Schock, der ihn sprachlos macht, reglos –

Sebastian überbrückt die Distanz zwischen ihnen, so schnell, dass Rasmussen nicht reagieren kann, schlingt die Arme um Rasmussen und presst sich zitternd an ihn. Verbirgt das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Sein Atem kommt zittrig. „Bitte“, flüstert er. „Bitte.“

Rasmussen steht wie erstarrt. Sekunden vergehen. Sebastian umklammert Rasmussen fester, schluckt krampfhaft. Gleich wird Rasmussen ihn wegstoßen, und dann kommen bestimmt auch die Schläge, Schläge, die er verdient für das, was er sich erdreistet …

Rasmussen atmet ein, langsam und stockend. Legt die Arme um Sebastian und hält ihn fest.

Ein bisschen von seiner Anspannung weicht, und Sebastian lehnt sich gegen Rasmussen. Jetzt gerade fühlt es sich an, als ob er einen Sieg errungen hat. Er hat Rasmussens Abwehr überwunden und ist ganz dicht bei ihm. Sie sind nur zwei Menschen, die sich auf dem gleichen engen Raum begegnen. Rasmussen ist groß, breitschultrig, solide gebaut, hat Hände, die schlagen können und die gleichzeitig so gut darin sind, Sebastian zu halten, die einfach da sind, warm und stark.

Er weiß nicht, wie lange es her ist, dass ihn jemand so gehalten hat.

Der Moment dauert an. Sebastian kann ihn nicht aufgeben, nicht freiwillig. Was ihm den Mut verleiht, weiß er nicht, aber irgendwann berührt er mit einer Hand Rasmussens Haar, verblüffend weich unter seinen Händen. Schmiegt seine Wange an Rasmussens, presst trockene Lippen auf Rasmussens stoppeliges Kinn.

Einen Moment lang scheint Rasmussen den Atem anzuhalten. Er dreht den Kopf ein bisschen, gerade genug, dass Sebastian ihn auf die Lippen küssen kann, erschrocken von seiner eigenen Courage. Fassungslos, dass Rasmussen ihn lässt.

Er weiß nicht, was er tut. Was das ist, was hier passiert, dafür hat er keine Worte. Aber genaugenommen ist es nicht neu. Er war in seinen Lateinlehrer verliebt, damals, hat sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn er ihn küssen könnte, so wie sich seine Eltern geküsst haben. Damals wusste er nicht, was das bedeutet, nicht so wie jetzt, aber es ist egal, weil Rasmussen ihn nicht wegstößt, und wenn er Sebastian hasst, dann nicht deshalb. Oder? Oder? Sebastian presst sich fester an ihn.

Als Rasmussen sich verspannt, weiß er, der Moment ist vorbei. Will es nicht wahrhaben, fürchtet die Kälte, fürchtet, dass wenn der Abstand wieder da ist, Rasmussen ihn erneut ansieht wie einen Feind.

Atmet tief ein, um den Mut zu finden, lässt sich auf die Knie fallen, direkt vor Rasmussen, und legt die Hände auf seinen Gürtel.

Rasmussen zuckt zurück. Öffnet den Mund. Sebastian zieht den Kopf ein, ganz unwillkürlich, aber als Rasmussen nichts sagt, legt er seine Wange an Rasmussens Oberschenkel, schließt die Augen, wendet den Kopf und presst seinen Mund, halb offen, auf die kaum sichtbare Ausbeulung in Rasmussens Schritt. Atmet warm durch den Stoff aus, hält die Augen fest geschlossen, zittert ein wenig.

„Nein.“ Rasmussens Stimme klingt rau. „Das musst du nicht machen.“ Er schiebt Sebastian ein kleines Stück von sich, und Sebastian senkt den Kopf. Öffnet die Augen und starrt auf Rasmussens saubere, frisch eingeölte Stiefel.

Rasmussen berührt Sebastians Haar. Sanft, ein Streicheln. Sebastian kämpft gegen den Drang, die Wange in Rasmussens Handfläche zu schmiegen.

„Steh auf, Junge“, sagt Rasmussen heiser. Sebastian gehorcht mechanisch.

„Sebastian. Sieh mich an.“

Sebastian hebt den Kopf.

„Du musst das nicht machen“, sagt Rasmussen wieder.

Ein bisschen macht es Sebastian wütend, was Rasmussen _nicht_ sagt. Dass ein Mann so etwas nicht tun sollte. Dass es etwas ist, für das man sich schämen muss.

Warum dafür? Warum dafür und nicht für die Minen da draußen? Die einen in Stücke reißen, einem die Hände zerfetzen, einfach so.

Sebastian versteht es nicht, hat es nie verstanden.

Rasmussen schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Geh jetzt zu den anderen.“

Zu den anderen. Zu denen er nicht dazugehört. Die ihn nicht haben wollen. Genauso wenig wie Rasmussen. „Ich will nicht gehen.“

„Was willst du von mir?“

Sebastian schluckt. Könnte nicht antworten, selbst wenn er die Worte hätte dafür.

Rasmussen wendet sich ab. Und während Sebastian mit trockenem Mund zusieht, geht er zum Bett hinüber, setzt sich auf die Bettkante und zieht seine Stiefel aus. Stellt sie neben dem Bett auf den Boden. Streift die Hosenträger ab und knöpft sein Hemd auf. Achtet nicht auf Sebastian, als hätte Sebastian plötzlich aufgehört zu existieren.

Rasmussen steht wieder auf und geht zum Waschbecken, greift nach einem Waschlappen und wäscht sich Gesicht, Hände und Arme. Als er sich das Gesicht mit dem Handtuch abtrocknet, treffen sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel. Einen winzigen Moment hält Rasmussen inne, dann schaut er weg, bückt sich, zieht seine Socken aus und wäscht sich die Füße. Mit dem Rücken zu Sebastian knöpft er die Hose auf, hängt sie zu dem Hemd und dem Waffengürtel über den Stuhl, steht einen Moment lang in Unterwäsche da, bevor er das Licht löscht und zum Bett hinübergeht.

Sebastian steht wie erstarrt. Wagt kaum zu atmen.

Rasmussen liegt auf dem Rücken. Die Augen offen, starrt er an die Decke. Augenblicke verstreichen, ohne dass man mehr hört als sein Atmen, ein entferntes Husten aus dem Schuppen drüben.

Wenn einer von den anderen merkt, dass Sebastian weg ist, schlägt er bestimmt Alarm. Er sollte zurückgehen.

In der Dunkelheit tastet sich Sebastian langsam zum Fuß des Bettes vor. Knöpft seine Uniformjacke auf, zieht Schuhe und Hose aus. Er sollte sich waschen. Aber er hat im Meer gebadet, Staub und Schweiß und Schmutz von sich abgespült. Das muss reichen.

Rasmussen, auf dem Bett, liegt ganz still. Er muss hören und sehen, was Sebastian tut, aber er sagt nichts, und erst, als Sebastian, in Unterwäsche, sich mit den Armen auf die Matratze stützt und über das Fußende ins Bett klettert, holt er scharf Atem. „Warum machst du das?“

„Weil ich es will.“

Das Bett riecht nach Rasmussen. Riecht so stark nach ihm, dass der Geruch ihn komplett einhüllt. Sebastian holt tief Atem, füllt seine Lunge damit. Streckt blind die Hand aus und legt sie auf Rasmussens Brustkorb, spürt Rasmussens verräterisch schnellen Herzschlag.

Rasmussen legt seine Hand auf Sebastians. Umschließt seine Finger. „Lass gut sein.“

Das ist kein Ja, aber auch kein Nein. Rasmussen hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, zu ihm ins Bett zu kommen. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, rückt Sebastian näher. Er fröstelt in der kühlen Luft.

Rasmussen seufzt, und auf einmal rollt er sich auf die Seite. Dreht Sebastian auf den Rücken, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, beugt sich über ihn. „Du weißt nicht, was du sagst.“

Wie oft will er das noch tun, leugnen, dass Sebastian weiß, was er tut, warum er hier ist? Sebastian berührt Rasmussens Stirn. Streicht über das Haar an seiner Schläfe. Rasmussen schließt die Augen, seufzt und beugt sich dichter über ihn. Küsst ihn, ganz langsam, ein echter Kuss, der Sebastian einen leisen, hilflosen Laut entlockt.

Ein bisschen fühlt es sich an, als ob sie im Dunkeln zwei andere sind. Als ob Rasmussen den dänischen Feldwebel abgelegt hat und Sebastian den deutschen Soldaten, der er nie war. Im Dunkeln ist nichts mehr, was sie voneinander trennt. Haut an Haut. Als ob sie mit jeder Berührung die Wirklichkeit weiter hinter sich lassen und näher zueinander finden.

Alles ist neu für Sebastian, das Gewicht von Rasmussen auf ihm, Küsse, die nicht mehr aufhören, die sich fremd anfühlen und verboten, Empfindungen, deren Intensität sich immer weiter steigert, bis Sebastian hilflos aufstöhnt und Rasmussen sich hart an ihn presst, sich zwischen seinen Beinen bewegt, Sebastian ihn überall spürt und riecht. Als Rasmussen ihn berührt, beginnt, ihn zu streicheln, zählt nichts anderes mehr. Heiß, schon fast schmerzhaft. Sebastian wirft den Kopf zurück, lässt es geschehen, was unbedingt passieren will, passieren muss, schließt die Augen. Ein Moment, atemlos, wie die Sekunde, wenn man den den Stift aus der Mine zieht, ohne dass sie detoniert. Und dann das Ausatmen, der Augenblick, wenn die Anspannung nachlässt, nur besser, so viel besser, geborgen und sicher. Er merkt kaum, wie Rasmussen ihn fest an sich zieht und heiser aufstöhnt.

Rasmussens Herz geht so schnell wie seines. Beruhigt sich genauso langsam. Nässe zwischen Sebastians Schenkeln, durch die Unterhose hindurch. Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Rasmussen lässt sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrt an die Decke. Sebastian dreht sich auf die Seite, zieht die Decke über sie, rückt näher, bis seine Stirn Rasmussens Oberarm berührt.

Er kann nicht über Nacht hierbleiben, das weiß er.

Es ist das Letzte, woran er denkt, bevor ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelt, irgendwann in der Nacht. Sebastian schlägt die Augen auf und sieht Rasmussens Gesicht über sich. „Du musst gehen“, sagte Rasmussen, leise genug, dass es nicht wie ein Befehl klingt, aber Sebastian gehorcht dennoch.

Seine Sachen liegen, wo er sie hat fallen lassen, er sammelt sie ein, während Rasmussen leise seinen Hund beruhigt, aufsteht, zum Tisch hinübergeht und mit dem Becher von dort weiter zum Waschtisch. Er gießt sich Wasser aus einem Krug ein und trinkt.

Auf der Türschwelle zögert Sebastian. Er schaut noch einmal zu Rasmussen hinüber, der ihm den RÜcken zuwendet. Einen Moment später scheint Rasmussen zu merken, dass er noch nicht gegangen ist, und blickt über seine Schulter.

„Gute Nacht, Herr Feldwebel.“

Rasmussens Gesicht, im Dunkeln verborgen, bleibt unlesbar. Nach einem Moment nickt er stumm.

 **********

„Wo warst du?“, murmelt Friedrich schläfrig, als Sebastian in sein Bett klettert.

„Pinkeln.“

„Gut, dass die Tür jetzt offen ist.“

„Mhm.“

 **********

Für eine Weile ist es besser.

Für eine Weile ist es beinahe erträglich.

Es ist Sommer. Sie haben etwas zu essen, und Rasmussen lässt sie arbeiten und hinterher im Meer baden.

Wenn Sebastian den Kopf hebt, über dem Sand, und zu Rasmussen hinüberschaut, wendet Rasmussen sich ab. Wenn er Sebastian anschaut, dann nur kurz. Sebastian versteht es, in gewisser Weise, versteht, dass das, was vorgefallen ist, nicht wieder passieren kann. Wenn die anderen es wüssten … Sie würden denken, Rasmussen hätte ihn gezwungen, und ihn bemitleiden. Oder schlimmer, wenn sie wüssten, dass er es freiwillig getan hat, würden sie ihn verachten.

Es ist besser, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Aber vergessen kann er es auch nicht, und wenn er Rasmussen gegenübersteht, wenn sich ihre Blicke flüchtig treffen, ist es jedes Mal wie ein kleiner Schock.

 **********

Eine Sekunde, nur eine einzige, in der sich alles ändert.

Als Rasmussen sie mit heiserer Stimme zur Hütte zurückbeordert, tauschen sie unsichere Blicke aus. Die ausgelassene Stimmung ist lastendem Schweigen gewichen, im Marschschritt geht es zurück zum Hof, Rasmussen trägt Otto in den Armen. Wirft Helmut wortlos eine Schaufel vor die Füße und deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Dünen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie ein Loch im Sandboden gegraben haben, tief genug, dass kein Aasfresser den Hundekörper ausgraben kann. Rasmussen legt den Hund selbst hinein, streicht ein letztes Mal mit der Hand über das schwarzweiße Fell. Sie häufen Sand auf das Grab und kleine Steine, bevor sie zum Hof zurückkehren und Rasmussen ihnen befiehlt anzutreten und auf ihn zu warten.

 **********

„Willst du was sagen. Willst du etwas sagen?“

Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Nichts, was einer von ihnen tun kann, macht es ungeschehen, bringt Otto zurück. Nichts dreht die Zeit zurück zu dem Moment am Vormittag, als alles noch in Ordnung war und sie am Strand Fußball gespielt haben.

Ludwig versucht es trotzdem tapfer, braucht einen Moment, bis überhaupt ein Wort herauskommt. „Vielleicht –“

„Herr Feldwebel, bitte hören Sie auf.“

Es ist das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass Sebastian Rasmussen direkt anspricht. Dass er eine Bitte an ihn richtet. Aber er ist der Einzige, der es vielleicht schaffen kann, zu Rasmussen durchzudringen. Der vielleicht eine Chance hat.

Rasmussen dreht den Kopf, starrt ihn an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist mörderisch, und Sebastian fällt es schwer, seinem Blick standzuhalten, muss sich zwingen, ihm weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen. Nach einem Moment wendet sich Rasmussen wieder Ludwig zu, lässt ihn los. „Idiot. Ihr seid alle Idioten!“

 **********

Die Erleichterung ist nicht von Dauer. Die Erleichterung stirbt, als die beiden dänischen Soldaten am Strand auftauchen, sie stirbt mit dem Befehl, den Strand abzulaufen, damit, wenn irgendwo noch eine Mine liegt, kein Däne stirbt sondern einer von ihnen.

Der Rasmussen, der vor ihnen steht, wirkt auf einmal wie ein Fremder, aber das liegt nur daran, dass sie ihn so lange nicht zu sehen bekommen haben. Beinahe, nur beinahe, haben sie vergessen, dass ihn gibt.

 **********

„Ich sage, wir hauen ab. Bevor wir alle sterben.“ Helmut sucht hektisch seine Sachen zusammen. „Seid ihr taub? Wollt ihr das einfach so hinnehmen? Ich lass mich lieber von den Engländern erschießen, als dass ich nochmal so über den Strand laufe!“

„Wir bleiben, bis die Arbeit erledigt ist.“ Sebastian sitzt auf seinem Bett. „ _Dann_ gehen wir nach Hause.“ Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, sie müssen den Strand fertig räumen. „Der Herr Feldwebel hat gesagt, dass wir nach Hause dürfen, wenn wir fertig sind.“

„Der Herr Feldwebel.“ Helmut äfft seine Stimme nach, hell und geziert. „Und glaubst du, dass der Herr Feldwebel auch sein Wort halten wird?“ Er öffnet seinen Rucksack. „Wenn du weiterhin diesen Marsch der Toten mitmachen möchtest, bitte. Bitte, bitte, bitte!“ Seine Stimme wird lauter, ein Brüllen. Wenn Rasmussen draußen steht, hört er das, garantiert. „Aber du hast mir nicht vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun habe. Niemand kann das!“

„Und was soll mit uns passieren, wenn er bemerkt, dass du weg bist?“ Als Helmut höhnisch das Gesicht verzieht, schüttelt Sebastian den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht zulassen.“

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung!“ Helmuts Blick durchbohrt ihn förmlich. „Ich werde jetzt verschwinden!“

„Du bleibst!“

Helmut schüttelt den Kopf, lacht verächtlich, während er sich die Mütze auf den Kopf setzt. „Du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert, hm? Er hasst dich. Er hasst dich so, wie er uns alle hasst. Macht das der liebe Herr Feldwebel, weil er uns so gerne hat? Hm?“

Er wird sich nicht überzeugen lassen. Sebastian versteht, wieso. Wenn Rasmussen ihn so behandeln würde wie Helmut, würde er vielleicht auch fliehen. Aber wenn Helmut geht, sitzen sie alle mit drin. „Packt ihn. Bindet ihn fest!“ Die anderen bewegen sich nicht sofort. Sebastian legt so viel Autorität in seine Stimme, wie er kann. Eigentlich ist Helmut ihr Anführer, aber Sebastian ist der, der weiß, wie er mit Rasmussen reden muss. Dem es gelingt, Essen für sie zu beschaffen und Nähzeug, zumindest glauben sie das, und das muss reichen. „Ich habe gesagt, bindet ihn fest!“

Zu dritt fesseln sie Helmut an sein Bett. Sebastian stopft ihm ein Taschentuch in den Mund, hasst sich selbst für das, was er tun muss. „Wirst du still sein? Wirst. Du. Still. Sein!“

Zu seiner Erleichterung gibt Helmut nach. Nach einer Weile kehrt etwas wie Ruhe ein in der Hütte, nach einer ganzen Weile, in der sie in angespanntem Schweigen verharren und Helmut nervös im Auge behalten.

Sebastian sitzt lange auf seinem Bett und denkt nach.

Wenn einer eine Chance hat, Rasmussen zur Vernunft zu bringen, dann er.

Als er schließlich aufsteht, liegen die anderen fast alle schon unter ihren Decken.

„Ich rede mit ihm“, sagt er halblaut. „Ich mach’s.“

Skeptische Gesichter. Selbst Ernst wirft ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Aber sie wissen nicht, was Sebastian weiß.

Die Tür ist verbarrikadiert. Mit einem Balken, den man von innen mit einer dünnen Drahtschlaufe hochziehen kann, mit dem Draht, den Sebastian in seiner Matratze versteckt hält. Jetzt geht er damit zur Tür und biegt zu einem Halbrund steckt ihn durch den Schlitz und hantiert, bis das obere Ende über dem Balken wieder durch den Türspalt gleitet. Er formt eine Schlinge, zieht den Balken hoch, bis er auf der rechten Seite aus der Halterung gleitet, dann immer höher, bis er auch auf der linken Seite herausrutscht und Sebastian die Tür aufschieben kann.

 **********

Durch das Fenster sieht er Rasmussen auf und ab gehen, immer wieder, von einer Seite des Zimmers zur anderen.

In der Ecke neben dem Bett, wo Otto gelegen hat, liegt jetzt nur noch die zusammengeknüllte Decke.

Sebastian klopft an die Tür. Stille folgt, dann Schritte, bevor Rasmussen die Tür aufreißt. Sebastian drängt an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer, schließt die Tür und bleibt direkt davor stehen. Holt tief Atem. „Ihr Hund. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Herr Feldwebel. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“

„Halt den Mund.“

„Ich …“

„Ich habe gesagt, halt den Mund!“ Rasmussen brüllt Sebastian ins Gesicht, Speicheltröpfchen sprühen. Mit einer Hand greift Rasmussen nach seiner Kehle. Drückt zu, fest genug, dass Sebastian panisch versucht loszukommen. Rasmussen lässt wieder los, packt ihn stattdessen bei den Schultern und stößt ihn brutal gegen die Tür. „Halt den Mund!“

Sebastian holt krampfhaft Atem. Sieht Rasmussen in die Augen, als ob er ihn dadurch zwingen kann, aufzuhören, wieder Vernunft anzunehmen. Als wenn es so einfach wäre.

„Was bringt mir deine Entschuldigung? Sag mir das.“

„Otto kommt nicht zurück“, sagt Sebastian leise. „Er kommt nicht zurück. Das weiß ich.“

„Gar nichts weißt du! Du bist nur … nur …“

„Aber wir sind nicht schuld, Herr Feldwebel. Wir haben sie nicht verraten.“ Egal, was Rasmussen tut, Sebastian darf nicht lockerlassen, er muss es ihm begreiflich machen, irgendwie. „Sie wissen, dass Ludwig richtig gezählt hat. Die Karten sind falsch, Herr Feldwebel. Daran sind wir nicht schuld, nur weil wir Deutsche sind.“

Rasmussen starrt ihn an. Gestern und heute hat er nichts als Hass und Verachtung für sie übrig, eiskalt, manchmal wieder glühend heiß, und Sebastian fragt sich, ob er es nicht leid ist, ob er nicht genug davon hat. All der Hass ändert ja nichts. All der Hass bewirkt nur, dass sie Angst vor ihm haben. Und dass sie ihn auch hassen, Helmut jedenfalls, und Ludwig. Alle wahrscheinlich, bis auf Ernst, der niemanden hasst, der kaum noch spricht, kaum noch da ist. Und bis auf Sebastian.

Rasmussen kann alles mit ihm machen. Kann ihn schlagen, bis er blutend am Boden liegt. Kann die Waffe ziehen und ihn erschießen. Behaupten, Sebastian hätte ihn angegriffen, hätte fliehen wollen. Niemand würde Fragen stellen oder es ihm ankreiden. Aber eins kann Rasmussen nicht, und das ist, Sebastian diesen anderen Teil von ihm vergessen zu machen, den er gesehen hat, den er gespürt hat, hautnah.

„Bitte hassen Sie uns nicht“, flüstert er.

Vor seinen Augen fällt Rasmussens Gesicht in sich zusammen. Rasmussen lässt ihn los, sein Kopf sinkt herab, als ob er zu schwer für ihn ist. Er ballt die linke Hand zur Faust, schlägt damit einmal dumpf gegen die Tür neben Sebastians Kopf. Lässt die Hand dort liegen. Atmet schwer, schwankt wie ein verwundeter Stier, und auf einmal kommt ein seltsames Geräusch aus seiner Brust.

Rasmussen wendet sich ab. Geht mit schweren Schritten zum Bett hinüber, lässt sich darauffallen, bettet den Kopf in die Hände. Jeder Atemzug ist von diesem Keuchen begleitet, einem Schluchzen, das krampfhaft versucht, keins zu sein.

Sebastian sollte ihn hassen für das, was er ihnen antut.

Er kann’s nicht. Konnte es schon am Anfang nicht, und jetzt geht es einfach nicht mehr.

Seine Beine tragen ihn zum Bett hinüber. Er setzt sich neben Rasmussen auf die Bettkante, ohne ihn zu berühren, und legt sachte seine Hand auf Rasmussens Schulter. Lässt sie dort liegen. Sie bewegt sich mit jedem von Rasmussens angestrengten Atemzügen, mit jedem Beben, das Rasmussen durchläuft.

Nach einer Weile hört das Beben auf, Rasmussens Atmen geht wieder gleichmäßiger. Sebastian nimmt die Hand weg, bleibt aber, wo er ist, neben Rasmussen auf der Bettkante. Rasmussen hebt den Kopf, starrt auf seine Hände, ballt die Rechte zur Faust, entspannt sie wieder.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht schuld seid.“ Rasmussens Stimme klingt so rau, so müde, dass er wie ein Fremder wirkt. Er dreht den Kopf und sieht Sebastian an. „Ich weiß das.“

Rasmussen muss es nicht erst aussprechen, dass Wissen und Fühlen nicht dasselbe sind. Die Wut verschwindet nicht einfach. Der Hass ist nur die Gestalt, die seine Wut annimmt.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment, ist die Wut erloschen, ist nur noch Leere da. Ein Raum, den Sebastian füllen kann, vielleicht, für einen Moment, mit etwas, das kein Hass ist. Er beugt sich vor und küsst Rasmussen auf den Mund.

„ _Gud hjælper mig_ “, murmelt Rasmussen. Er legt die Arme um Sebastian, eine Hand in seinem Nacken, küsst ihn beinahe grob, stößt mit der Zunge tief in Sebastians Mund.

Sebastian schließt die Augen, schmeckt Hitze und Verzweiflung und Bitterkeit, Rasmussens Lippen hart auf seinen. Seine Hände verkrampfen sich in Rasmussens Uniformjacke, er stöhnt, als Rasmussen in seine Unterlippe beißt.

Rasmussen unterbricht den Kuss, schiebt Sebastian von sich. „Zieh dich aus.“

Sebastian gehorcht mit fieberhafter Hast, während Rasmussen die Uniformjacke abstreift und zu Boden fallen lässt, an seinem Gürtel zerrt.

„Knie dich hin.“

Sebastian erstarrt. Er möchte tun, was Rasmussen will, aber er zögert, sucht Rasmussens Blick. Sieht in Rasmussens dunkle, verwundete Augen. „Sebastian.“

Sebastian nickt ein bisschen zittrig. Er kniet sich quer auf das Bett, den Kopf in Richtung Wand, beugt sich vornüber und stützt sich auf die Arme. Auf allen Vieren wie ein Hund. Ist es das, was Rasmussen will – ihn nehmen wie ein Stück Vieh? Er denkt an Ludwig mit dem Ball im Mund und verspürt einen Anflug von Übelkeit.

Das metallene Klirren der Gürtelschnalle, das Rascheln von Stoff, als Rasmussen seine Hose und Unterhose herunterzieht. Rasmussen spuckt in seine Handfläche, nimmt sein Glied in die Hand, reibt es, spuckt wieder, dann zieht er Sebastian an den Hüften zu sich heran. Presst zwischen seine Schenkel. „Deine Beine. Halt sie zusammen.“

Erst allmählich begreift Sebastian, was Rasmussen von ihm will. Er spannt seine Muskeln an, umschließt Rasmussen in dem Raum zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln.

Rasmussen holt scharf Atem. „Ja, so.“

Sebastian schließt die Augen, während Rasmussen beginnt, die Hüften vor und zurück zu bewegen. Sein Glied reibt gegen Sebastians Damm, stößt gegen seine Hoden. Das Gleiten wird einfacher, als sich Schweiß und Wichse mit der Spucke mischen. Rasmussen bewegt sich schneller. Es erregt Sebastian, was Rasmussen mit ihm macht, es fühlt sich gut an. Wenn er seine Muskeln stärker anspannt, die Beine fester aneinander presst, keucht Rasmussen auf. Also tut er es wieder, immer wieder, bis sie einen Rhythmus zusammen finden.

Einen Rhythmus, der außer Kontrolle gerät, als Rasmussen sich über ihn beugt und ihn mit einer Hand umfasst. Sebastian stöhnt. Sein Becken schießt vor, er stößt in Rasmussens Faust, blind und gedankenlos. Rasmussen schlingt den Arm um ihn, hält ihn fest, drängt sich ein letztes Mal gegen ihn und erstarrt. Die wärme, klebrige Nässe zwischen seinen Beinen ist es, die Sebastians Höhepunkt auslöst, er keucht auf, dann ergießt er sich in Rasmussens Hand.

Rasmussen hält ihn immer noch umschlungen. Als Sebastian die Schenkel öffnet und sein Gewicht ein bisschen verlagert, verliert Rasmussen beinahe das Gleichgewicht, lässt ihn los und richtet sich rasch auf.

Sebastian dreht sich zur Seite, lässt sich auf das Bett fallen, die Beine angewinkelt. Rasmussen hat ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche gezogen, mit dem er sich abwischt und das er danach Sebastian hinhält.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich, als sich auch ihre Finger berühren. Der Ausdruck auf Rasmussens Gesicht könnte beinahe ein Lächeln sein, wenn er nicht so müde und resigniert wäre. Rasmussen setzt sich auf die Bettkante, streicht mit der Hand durch Sebastians Haar. Wie er es bei Ernst gemacht hat. Sebastian schließt einen Moment die Augen.

„Mach dich sauber.“

Sebastian öffnet die Augen wieder und wischt sein Glied vorsichtig mit dem Taschentuch ab, stellt den rechten Fuß auf die Matratze, um mehr Raum zwischen seinen Beinen zu haben. Wortlos greift Rasmussen nach seiner Hand, und Sebastian überlässt ihm das Tuch, hält still, die Wangen heiß, während Rasmussen ihn langsam und gründlich zwischen den Beinen sauberwischt, dabei mit den Fingerknöcheln sein Glied berührt, mit der Unterseite seiner Finger flüchtig über Sebastians Hoden streift. Sebastian durchläuft ein Zittern. Kitzeln, Lust, ein Hauch von Schock, alles zusammen.

Rasmussen zieht die Hand zurück, wirft das Taschentuch auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Schaut auf Sebastian herab.

Sebastian setzt sich auf. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist zu groß, er will ihn irgendwie überbrücken. Aber Rasmussen lässt ihn nicht. Legt eine Hand auf Sebastians Schulter und hält ihn von sich ab, als Sebastian sich zu ihm beugen will.

„Du musst jetzt gehen.“ Rasmussen gibt ihm keine Möglichkeit, zu protestieren, er steht auf, zieht seine Hose wieder hoch und knöpft sie zu, mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Sebastian schlüpft aus dem Bett und sucht seine Kleider zusammen. Wenigstens ist Rasmussen nicht mehr so wütend. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, ist irgendwas von dem, was Sebastian gesagt hat, zu ihm durchgedrungen.

In der Tür bleibt er stehen. Räuspert sich. „Sie sollten den Balken wieder vorlegen, Herr Feldwebel.“ Falls es Helmut gelingt, sich zu befreien, und er doch noch abhauen will, ist der Balken ein Hindernis, das ihn zumindest Zeit kostet, das ihnen die Chance gibt, ihn aufzuhalten. Aber das sagt er nicht. Stattdessen wartet er, bis Rasmussen sich zu ihm umwendet, und nickt ihm einmal zu.

 **********

Sebastian schleicht sich zurück in die Hütte. Ist fast bei seinem Bett angelangt, als er August bemerkt, der ihn durch die Dunkelheit ansieht.

Ob er es sehen kann, fragt sich Sebastian, ob er weiß, was passiert ist und dass Sebastian es gemocht hat.

Er hat keine Wahl, als August ins Gesicht zu sehen, als stehen zu bleiben, bis August ausspuckt, auf den Boden vor dem Bett, und sich verächtlich wegdreht.

Sebastian sinkt das Herz.

Und doch.

Und doch kann er es nicht bereuen, was passiert ist.

 **********

Das Mädchen sitzt am Strand, an dem Abschnitt, an dem sie noch nicht waren. Fieberhaft versuchen sie, zu ihr zu gelangen, bevor sie aufspringt und davonläuft, bevor etwas schiefgeht. Sebastian stochert im Sand, die Arbeit inzwischen so selbstverständlich, dass er schnell in den gewohnten Rhythmus verfällt, methodisch, gründlich trotz aller gebotenen Eile. Die anderen stellen die Arbeit ein, als sie sehen, wie schnell er vorankommt; sie brauchen kein freies Feld, nur einen freien Korridor.

Rasmussen feuert ihn halblaut an, als er wieder eine Mine entschärft. „Sehr gut, Sebastian. Mach weiter so.“

Und dann ist Ernst da. Geht über das Minenfeld, als wäre es eine Blumenwiese, als gäbe es nichts, das ihm Sorgen bereiten muss. So lebensmüde sein Verhalten ist, aber es gibt Sebastian ein bisschen mehr dringend benötigte Zeit.

Als Sebastian ihn und das Mädchen schließlich erreicht, steht Ernst vorsichtig auf. Sebastian streckt die Arme aus, damit Ernst ihm das Mädchen übergeben kann. Der Griff, mit dem er sie umfasst weckt Erinnerungen. Einen Moment ist es Ruth, die er hält, seine Cousine, und es ist Sommer, auf dem Land, bei ihren Großeltern. Dann ist er zurück am Strand, konzentriert sich, achtet genau darauf, auf dem Rückweg nicht von dem geräumten Streifen abzuweichen. Denkt nur noch daran, die Absperrung zu erreichen.

Die Bäuerin nimmt ihm das Mädchen ab, und Sebastian atmet tief durch. Rasmussen legt ihm flüchtig die Hand auf den Rücken, aber Sebastian merkt es kaum. Er dreht sich zu Ernst um. „Kommst du, Ernst?“

Ernst steht da, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hat. Aber das hat er. Das hat er doch. „Ernst, komm bitte.“

Ernst schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ernst, komm her.“ Rasmussen wiederholt es noch einmal, lauter. „Ernst, komm her!“

Etwas schnürt Sebastian die Kehle zu. „Ernst!“

Aber Ernst kommt nicht. Stattdessen dreht er sich um und geht weiter, langsam, als ob er genau weiß, wohin er will, als ob er ein Ziel vor Augen hat.

„Was machst du!“ Rasmussen steht jetzt dicht an der Absperrung. „Ernst, komm her!“

„Ernst, komm zurück!“ Sebastian folgt ihm, einen Schritt, zwei, so weit, wie er es wagt. Er versucht es immer wieder. „Ernst, komm bitte!“

Die Detonation lässt ihn zusammenzucken. Er steht da und kann nicht weiter, kämpft gegen den Würgereiz, zitternd und unfähig, sich zu bewegen, bis Rasmussen ihn irgendwann an den Schultern greift und zurück zu den anderen zieht.

Seine Beine tragen ihn nicht länger; er sackt auf dem Sand zusammen. Er kann nicht mehr. Es geht nicht mehr. Nicht Ernst. Nicht auch noch er, es ist zu viel. Sebastian will schreien, stattdessen kommt ein Keuchen aus ihm heraus.

„Sebastian.“ Rasmussen, der neben ihm in die Hocke geht, ihn an sich zieht. „Sebastian, mein Junge.“ Er birgt Sebastians Kopf an seiner Brust. Sebastian schluchzt einmal laut auf, klammert sich hilfos an Rasmussen, beißt die Zähne zusammen, um die Laute zu unterdrücken, die aus ihm rauswollen, gebrochene, heisere Tierlaute.

„Es ist schon gut.“ Rasmussen's Stimme klingt rau. „Es ist schon gut. Komm schon, mein Junge, du kannst hier nicht bleiben.“

 **********

Rasmussen hält ihm die Hand hin, hilft ihm auf die Füße. „Wisch die Tränen weg.“

Sebastian wischt sich die Augen mit dem Handrücken. Rasmussen zieht sein Hemd gerade, reflexhaft, wie er es manchmal tut, dann versetzt er Sebastian einen Klaps auf beide Wangen. Legt die rechte Hand in seinen Nacken, zieht Sebastian ein kleines Stück näher heran. „Wiederhole. Es ist fast vorbei.“

„Es ist fast vorbei.“

„Ich komm wieder nach Hause.“ Er rüttelt Sebastian ein bisschen an der Schulter, zum Nachdruck. Ihre Augen sind fast auf einer Höhe.

„Ich komm wieder nach Hause.“

„Ja. Okay?“

„Ja.“

Wieder ein Klaps auf die Wange. „Hör auf zu weinen.“ Ein Klaps auf die Schulter, bis Sebastian ihm wieder direkt ins Gesicht sieht. Ein halbes Lächeln. „Ich brauch dich. Die anderen brauchen dich. Okay? Du musst stark sein, kannst du das?“

Sebastian nickt. „Ja.“ Rasmussens Blick wandert zu seinen Lippen, als ob Rasmussen ihn küssen möchte, hier, im hellen Tageslicht. „Ja, ich kann stark sein.“

„Du bist stark.“

„Ich bin stark.“

„Sag es nochmal.“

„Ich bin stark.“

„Ich komm wieder nach Hause.“

„Ich komm wieder nach Hause.“

„Ja. Es ist fast vorbei.“

Sebastian nickt. Atmet tief durch, konzentriert sich nur auf das, was Rasmussen gesagt hat, Worte, die er glauben soll. Glauben muss. „Danke.“

 **********

Als er sich diese Nacht aus der Baracke schleicht, ist es Sebastian egal, ob die anderen ihn sehen. Er ist schon an der Tür, als er es hört, so leise, dass er es ignorieren könnte.

„Perverser.“

Sebastian dreht den Kopf, aber niemand schaut ihn an. Einen Moment ist es totenstill.

„Geht dich einen verdammten Kehricht an“, sagt er, leise und deutlich.

Diesmal erkennt er die Stimme. „Früher hätten die sowas wie dich ins Lager geschickt.“ Helmut. Natürlich.

Sebastian ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Muss sich beherrschen, um sich nicht umzudrehen und den Kampf zu beginnen, den Helmut will, der nicht anders enden kann als blutig. „Kann schon sein. Und weißt du was? _Die_ sind schuld, dass wir hier sind. _Die_ haben Wilhelm auf dem Gewissen. Und Werner. Und …“ _Ernst._ Der Name kommt ihm nicht über die Lippen.

„Wilhelm?“, sagt Rodolf nach einem Moment wie betäubt aus seiner Ecke neben der Tür. „Aber Wilhelm ist doch …“

Sebastian dreht den Kopf und schaut ihn an. Rodolf verstummt.

In die Stille hinein schüttelt Sebastian langsam den Kopf. „ _Die_ sind dafür verantwortlich. Vielleicht denkt ihr mal darüber nach. Wenn das nächste Mal einer von uns in die Luft fliegt.“

 **********

Das grimmige Triumphgefühl, dass er das letzte Wort behalten hat, hält nicht lange an. Auf dem Weg zu Rasmussens Zimmer bleibt er stehen, schaut in den sternenklaren Himmel, im Schatten der Hauswand, wo ihn niemand sehen kann. Atmet tief durch. Es wird sich rächen, was er gerade gemacht hat. Er muss wachsam sein, die Augen offenhalten. Kann keinem den Rücken zukehren. Besonders Helmut nicht. Der hat ihn vorher schon gehasst, jetzt hat er einen Grund mehr.

Wenn das nächste Mal alliierte Soldaten vor ihnen stehen, wenn es Sebastian ist, den sie auswählen, wird keiner sie aufhalten.

Er fährt sich mit der Hand über den Mund.

Wenn eine Mine explodiert und Sebastian mit abgerissenen Händen daliegt, wird keiner kommen, um die Wunde abzubinden.

Er zwingt sich, tief durchzuatmen. Schaut hoch in den Sternenhimmel, lauscht auf das Rauschen des Meeres in der Ferne. Er war noch nie am Meer, bevor er an die Front gekommen ist.

Langsam setzt er sich in Bewegung, auf das Haus zu. Klopft an Rasmussens Tür. Öffnet sie vorsichtig.

Rasmussen sitzt am Tisch, schreibt etwas in ein Notizbuch. Hebt den Kopf, als Sebastian den Raum betritt. Schüttelt den Kopf. „Du kannst nicht hier sein.“ Er lässt den Blick in die Richtung wandern, in der der Schuppen steht.

„Ist mir egal.“ Sebastian merkt, wie trotzig seine Stimme klingt.

Rasmussen seufzt. „Sebastian, mein Junge. Das kannst du nicht machen.“

„Nur dieses eine Mal.“ Er ist kein Betteln sagt er sich, kein Betteln, obwohl es sich ein bisschen so anhört. Obwohl er alles tun würde, um nicht drüben in der Hütte sein zu müssen, auf Ernsts leeres Bett zu starren. „Es ist fast vorbei, haben Sie gesagt.“

„Ja.“

„Dann spielt es keine Rolle, oder? Wir kommen nach Hause.“

„Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst.“

Sebastian ist es leid, das Hin und Her. Er geht zum Bett hinüber, zieht seine Uniform und die Unterwäsche aus. Rasmussen atmet scharf ein, sein Stuhl scharrt über den Boden. Sebastian legt sich auf die Matratze, auf den Bauch, komplett nackt. Diesmal weiß er, was er will. Hofft, dass er es nicht aussprechen muss. Die einzigen Wörter, die er dafür kennt, sind so schmutzig.

Das Licht geht aus. Es ist dunkel im Raum, dunkel und still, er hört Rasmussen nicht und weiß nicht, wo er ist.

Schritte. Rasmussen setzt sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. Er legt die Hand auf Sebastians Rücken, lässt sie hoch zu seinen Schultern gleiten.

Warm, wo Rasmussen ihn berührt, kalt, wenn seine Hand weiterwandert. Sebastian hat Gänsehaut. Rasmussens Finger folgen seiner Wirbelsäule, von den Schultern langsam weiter nach unten, in die kleine Kuhle, bevor sein Gesäß anfängt. Sebastian hält den Atem an, als Rasmussens Daumen weiter abwärts gleitet, in die Spalte zwischen seinen Pobacken. Ihm wird heiß, und er presst seine Wange auf das kühle Kissen. „Ja.“

Rasmussen hält inne. Ein Moment der Stille, in dem keiner von ihnen beiden auch nur atmet, dann steht Rasmussen auf und beginnt, sich im Dunkeln auszuziehen. Sebastian schließt die Augen und horcht, versucht zu erraten, was passiert, wann es soweit ist …

Leder knarzt, Stoff raschelt. Eine Schublade geht auf und wieder zu. Rasmussen kehrt barfuß zum Bett zurück, und Sebastian verspannt sich unwillkürlich – hat Angst vor dem, was passieren wird, will es trotzdem.

Als Rasmussen ins Bett neben ihn gleitet, dann vorsichtig auf ihn, hält Sebastian einen Moment lang den Atem an. Versteckt sein Gesicht im Kissen. Atmet aus, atmet Rasmussen ein. Hält sich an seinem Geruch fest wie an einem Fels in der Brandung. So ähnlich fühlt es sich auch an, ein bisschen wie Wellen, die über ihn spülen, als Rasmussen sich an ihm reibt, schmierig mit irgendeiner Art von Fett, seine Pobacken spreizt, um in ihn einzudringen. Sebastian verkrampf die Finger in der Matratze, versucht gleichmäßig weiterzuatmen und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Und dann passiert es, Rasmussen gleitet in ihn, schmerzhaft und unausweichlich wie die Flut.

Das Bett knarzt leise. Rasmussen, schwer atmend über ihm und in ihm, sucht einen Rhythmus. Sebastian bebt und stöhnt, hebt sich ihm entgegen. Spürt ihn so deutlich, so tief, dass kein Raum mehr ist für irgendwas anderes. Rasmussen küsst seinen Nacken, lässt die Hände über seine Schultern gleiten, verlagert das Gewicht und bringt Sebastian dazu, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, legt die linke Hand auf seine Hüfte. Beginnt wieder in ihn zu stoßen, langsam, dann immer schneller, bis er irgendwann scharf Atem holt und seine Finger sich hart Sebastians Hüfte graben. Ein Zittern durchläuft ihn, Rasmussen ringt nach Luft, dann kommt er langsam, langsam zur Ruhe. Er drückt seine Stirn an Sebastians schweißfeuchte Schulter, legt den Arm um ihn und zieht ihn fest an sich. „Sebastian.“

„Ja.“

Rasmussen lässt die Hand abwärts gleiten, beginnt ihn zu streicheln. Sebastian ist nicht hart, aber er wird es unter Rasmussens Berührung, erschreckend schnell. Rasmussen küsst seinen Hals, fährt mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, lässt den Daumen über seine Schläfe gleiten, haucht warmen Atem in sein Ohr. Sebastian schließt die Augen, liefert sich aus. Keucht unter Rasmussens Händen auf. Seine Schenkel zittern. Es geht schnell, auf einmal, Rasmussen streichelt ihn noch ein weiteres Mal, langsam und fest vom Ansatz bis zur Spitze, und mehr braucht es nicht; Sebastian stöhnt auf, zuckt und spritzt milchigweißen Samen in Rasmussens Hand.

Nach einer Weile lässt Rasmussen ihn los, wischt die Hand am Bettlaken ab. Dreht sich auf den Rücken und zieht an Sebastians Schulter. „Komm her. Komm her zu mir.“

Erst nach einem Moment versteht Sebastian, was Rasmussen von ihm will. Er stützt sich auf seine Arme und Beine, verlagert sein Gewicht auf die linke Seite, sodass er das rechte Knie vorsichtig heben und über Rasmussen hinweg auf die andere Seite bringen kann. Er verzieht das Gesicht, als kalte Luft zwischen seine Pobacken dringt und er zum ersten Mal merkt, wie feucht und wund er ist. Dann kniet er über Rasmussen, schaut auf ihn herab, und Rasmussen zu ihm auf.

„Du musst aufpassen“, sagt Rasmussen. „Diese Lager von euch Deutsche, sie …“ Er schüttelt den Kopf, sucht nach den richtigen Worten. „Männer, die … Homosexuelle. Auch die haben sie dahingeschickt. Nicht nur Juden. Viele sind gestorben. Pass auf.“

„Ich weiß.“ Das Wort hallt in ihm wider, _Homosexuelle._ Er hat es nicht gekannt, vorher, aber Rasmussen kennt es.

„Versprichst du es mir.“

„Ich verspreche es.“

„Versprich es mir.“

„Versprochen.“

„Ja. Gut. Komm hierher.“ Rasmussen zieht ihn zu sich herab, bis Sebastian halb auf ihm liegt, sein Oberschenkel auf Rasmussens Hüfte und Bauch, von Rasmussens Arm umschlungen. Sebastian legt das Gesicht an Rasmussens Schulter. Warme Haut unter seinen Lippen, Salz und Schweiß.

Rasmussen wendet den Kopf. „Wenn alles vorbei ist. Wenn du nach Hause kannst. Dann schaust du nicht zurück.“ Mit der freien Hand berührt er Sebastians Stirn, fährt seinen Haaransatz entlang. „Schau nicht zurück.“

„Nein.“

Rasmussen küsst ihn, küsst ihn noch einmal, eindringlich und lange. Seufzt schließlich, dreht den Kopf wieder gerade und starrt an die Decke.

Sebastian weiß nicht, wie lange sie so daliegen. Weiß nur, dass er den Moment festhalten möchte, alles, was er gerade spürt. Aber irgendwann wälzt Rasmussen sich auf die andere Seite. Sebastian rückt nach, schmiegt sich an seinen Rücken, legt den Arm um ihn. Rasmussen murmelt etwas, zu leise, um es zu verstehen, seine Atemzüge werden tiefer. Sebastian schließt die Augen und lauscht in die Stille und die Dunkelheit.

Er erwacht mit der Dämmerung. Steigt aus dem Bett, während Rasmussen sich ächzend auf den Rücken dreht, und verlässt rasch das Haus. Zieht sich draußen die hastig übergeworfenen Kleider wieder aus und wäscht sich unter dem Wasserschlauch, bevor er sich richtig anzieht. Draußen, mit dem Rücken an die Wand der Hütte gelehnt, wartet er, bis die anderen erwachen.

 **********

Es ist fast vorbei, hat Rasmussen gesagt. Der letzte Abschnitt, die letzten dreitausend Minen. Die letzten tausend.

Irgendwann ist es tatsächlich fast vorbei: Die besten und schnellsten Räumer unter ihnen graben die restlichen drei Dutzend Minen aus, während die anderen die Wagen beladen.

Es ist fast vorbei.

Und dann der ohrenbetäubende Knall.

 **********

Rasmussen schickt keinen von ihnen mehr auf den Strand, hinterher, stattdessen räumt er den Rest des Feldes allein, obwohl das streng verboten ist. Entschärft vierzehn weitere Minen, während sie die Betten abbauen, die Sachen der anderen zusammenpacken, ohne dass jemand ein Wort sagt.

Sebastian bleibt im Hof sitzen, an die Hauswand gelehnt, die Decke um sich gewickelt, bis es ganz dunkel geworden ist, bis Rasmussen irgendwann zu ihm kommt auf seinem letzten nächtlichen Rundgang und sich neben ihn setzt.

Sebastian sucht nach Worten. Sucht und sucht und findet keine, als ob die ganze Welt nur noch aus Trümmerfragmenten und Asche besteht.

Rasmussen legt den Arm um ihn, zieht ihn an sich, bis Sebastians Kopf an seiner Schulter liegt. Sebastian presst das Gesicht in seine Uniformjacke. Dankbar für den Moment, dankbar, dass Rasmussen ihn hält.

Jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, möchte er Rasmussen so viele Sachen fragen. Wo er herkommt, ob er eine Familie hat. Was mit seiner Hand passiert ist. Ob er so ist wie Sebastian, oder wenn nicht, warum er dann mit ihm schläft. Was Rasmussen tun wird, wenn der Strand geräumt ist, ob er dann nach Hause geht und wo das ist.

Er fragt nichts von alldem.

An Rasmussens Schulter gelehnt döst er irgendwann ein. Erwacht fröstelnd im Morgengrauen, als Rasmussen ihn wachrüttelt. „Sebastian.“

Er braucht einen Moment, bis er ganz bei sich ist. Rasmussen bleibt still neben ihm sitzen, während Sebastian in die Dämmerung blinzelt, sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fährt.

Schließlich sieht er Rasmussen an.

Rasmussen legt eine Hand auf seine Wange. Streicht mit dem Daumen über Sebastians Wangenknochen. Beugt sich vor und küsst ihn auf die Stirn, mit rauen Lippen, eine Berührung, die Sebastian im tiefsten Inneren spürt.

Rasmussen lässt ihn los. Er steht auf, dann geht er schweigend über den Hof davon.

 **********

Es ist nicht Rasmussen, der es ihnen sagt, sondern dieser andere Däne, Jensen. Wie betäubt steigen sie in den Lastwagen, der sie nach Skallingen bringt, wo auch immer das ist. Während der Wagen im Schritttempo durch das Lager fährt, hört Sebastian Rasmussens Stimme aus dem Offizierszelt, auf Dänisch, wütend erhoben

Unterwegs herrscht Schweigen. Helmut starrt ihn an, nichts als stumpfe Resignation im Blick. Nicht einmal mehr Wut. Höchstens ein Hauch von Verachtung. „Du hast wirklich gedacht, er würde sein Wort halten, was?“

Sebastian schaut ihn an, dann senkt er den Kopf. Bleibt stumm.

*********

Die Arbeit hat kaum begonnen. Der erste Tag, und schon ist im zweiten Arbeitstrupp eine Mine detoniert. Der Minenräumer hat Glück gehabt, hat keine Gliedmaßen verloren, aber er liegt mit schweren Brandwunden im Lazarett.

Ein anderer Strand, eine andere Baracke, und Sebastian vermisst, verblüffend schmerzlich, das gedrungene graue Bauernhaus und das kleine blonde Mädchen mit seiner Puppe, den schwarzweißen Schäferhund, der in den Dünen nach Kaninchen stöbert.

Als die Nachricht sie erreicht, dass sie erneut verlegt werden, weiß keiner von ihnen, was das bedeutet. Niemand sagt ihnen, wohin es geht oder warum. Sie steigen ein, der Wagen fährt los. Sebastian tauscht einen Blick mit Helmut, der die Schultern zuckt.

Sebastian späht vorsichtig unter dem vorderen Ende der Plane durch, aber er kann das Innere der Fahrerkabine nicht sehen.

Die Fahrt geht lange, drei Stunden, vielleicht vier, sie halten kein einziges Mal an. Rodolf pisst aus dem Wagen, hinten, irgendwann auf der Strecke. Sie fahren durch das Inland nach Süden, nach Osten, schwer zu sagen bei den vielen Kurven.

Bis der Wagen irgendwann hält und Sebastian aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen wird. Er schreckt hoch, richtet sich auf. Sie wechseln Blicke. Ringsum ist es still, ganz still, und dann erklingen Schritte und jemand schlägt die Plane zurück. Tageslicht flutet den Wagen. Vor ihnen steht Rasmussen.

Schaut von einem zum anderen. „Alle aussteigen.“

Sie starren ihn an.

„Kommt jetzt, raus.“

Sie haben auf der Landstraße gehalten, mitten im Nirgendwo, kein Haus in Sicht, gar nichts. Sebastian schaut sich um, so wie die anderen, blickt dann zu Rasmussen, der mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger in eine Richtung deutet. „Da entlang. Die Grenze ist wahrscheinlich fünfhundert Meter entfernt. Dann seid ihr in Deutschland. Lauft.“

Er starrt Rasmussen verständnislos an. Begreift nicht wirklich, was geschieht.

„Lauf!“

Sie setzen sich in Bewegung. Im Gehen wendet Sebastian noch einmal den Kopf. Rasmussens Augen wirken müde. Aber als sich ihre Blicke kreuzen und er Sebastian ein letztes Mal ansieht, liegt etwas Weiches darin. Er nickt beinahe unmerklich.

Sebastian beginnt zu laufen, den anderen hinterher über das Feld, auf die Tannen zu. Es könnte eine Falle sein, schießt es ihm im Laufen durch den Kopf, aber der Gedanke bleibt flüchtig und unwirklich.

 _Schau nicht zurück._ Sebastian tut es trotzdem, ein letztes Mal, bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu Rasmussen um. Die Distanz ist zu groß, um etwas zu erkennen. Er fragt sich, ob er winken soll. Fragt sich, ob Rasmussen auf Befehl gehandelt hat, ob er in Schwierigkeiten geraten wird. Was sie auf der anderen Seite erwartet, wo alles in Trümmern liegt.

_Schau nicht zurück._

Sebastian läuft weiter.

**********

Doch er schaut zurück, später, in den Jahren nach dem Krieg, kehrt zurück in das Bauernhaus am Strand, zu den Momenten, die er nicht vergessen kann, zwischen dem Schrecken und der Angst und dem Hunger. Atmet ein, im Dunkeln, und erinnert sich: Rasmussens Geruch. Seine Stimme. Seine Hand in Sebastians Haar.

Sebastian schaut zurück. Er denkt an Rasmussen.

Und so wie Rasmussen hält auch er sein Versprechen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es kaum ein Fandom für diesen Film gibt, würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn die Fic vielleicht einen Kommentar wert wäre. Auch gern auf Tumblr unter [Uniwolfwerecorn](https://uniwolfwerecorn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
